


Five Times They Shared A Bunk And It Wasn’t A Sex Thing

by Ruritto



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted sharing a bunk fic and then this happened. OTL

**_The first time it happens, Rin honestly didn’t know how they ended up there._ **

Rin remembered the night before, he had come into their dorm room after a late night jog with Sousuke, his friend had let him go take a shower first and by the time Rin finished, they were both pretty exhausted. He had said his goodnights when Sousuke went for his own shower and fallen asleep before he had finished.

Rin could only assume that Sousuke didn’t make it to his own bed, because he was barely able to move beneath the other’s heavy weight on top of him.

Sousuke was sprawled across his bunk, limbs pining Rin down and upper body basically using Rin as a pillow.

Taking a deep breath, Rin tried to get out from under his friend again, but failed spectacularly as the grip on him only tightened, a heavy leg curling around his waist.

“Oh God,” he groaned because there are some very male morning things he really didn’t want his friend nudging with his damn thigh.

With both arms, and most of his body pinned down, Rin tried to nudge the head nuzzled under his chin, “Oi, oi Sousuke, Sousuke wake up,” he said, rubbing his chin against his friend’s head hoping the idiot would wake. It took several pointed jabs of his chin against his friend’s hard head before he even started waking up.

Sousuke look blearily up at Rin, sleep still obviously having a hold on him, “Rin?” he yawned, “What’s going on? Am I dreaming?”

Rin snorted, “You usually dream of hugging me in bed?”

“Hmmmmm,” the reply was muffled against his neck as Sousuke tried to go back to sleep.

“Oi, get up already, morning practice, morning practice,”

A sigh, “Definitely not a dream then,” Sousuke grumbled, making Rin raise an eyebrow in confusion as he finally got up.

~~~

**_The second time it happens is when they’re drunk and trying to sneak back into their bunks without alerting any of the school’s teachers._ **

They were leaning against each other to keep standing and giggling like girls and RIn had to lean against the wall as he finally got their dorm room open.

“Sousuke,” he whined, pushing against his friend, as he shut the door, “Fucking walk properly,”

“I am walking properly, you walk properly,” was the slurred reply, and Rin figured he really wasn’t going to get help from that front.

With a grunt, he placed an arm around Souske’s waist, getting a firm grip as he tried to walk them to their beds.

He failed amazingly at it, ending up landing on his back with the air knocked out of him and his very heavy friend on top of him.

“Oh God,” Rin groaned feeling dizzy because of the fall. Sousuke, the jerk, was still giggling apparently not in as much pain as Rin, which is obviously because he used Rin’s poor body as a cushion, “Ow, get off, you giant,”

“You know you love my body, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin,” he laughed wiggling to shimmy up Rin’s body and plant a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“That is disgusting and you smell like beer get off,”

Another laugh and Sousuke rolled off of him, finally letting Rin breath easily without his weight crushing him. Standing up unsteadily, he kicked at Sousuke’s thigh, “You’re horrible and a lightweight, I can’t believe you’re like this, you had two bottles at most, Yamazaki. I am embarrassed to know you,”

Sousuke turned an altogether sappy look to him, “You say the sweeeeeeeeeeeeetest things,”

Rin rolled his eyes and grabbed one of his hands, “Come on, up we go, get on your bed,”

Sousuke was muttering incomprehensible words again, but at least he was up, albeit very, very unsteady. Rin watched warily as he made his way to the ladder, grabbing onto his bed and putting a foot on the first bar, shifting his weight and pushing up, -

And then promptly lost his footing and landed on his ass.

Rin couldn’t help it. It was a horrible thing to do. But the whimper of pain and the look of betrayal Sousuke shot the ladder was too much and he doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach and trying to muffle his laugh with a hand. Hearing him, Sousuke turned the betrayed look to him, and Rin sighed and rolled his eyes. He sat in his bed and beckoned Sousuke over, “Come on, you idiot,” he called, glad his friend was too drunk to notice the warmth and affection in that tone, “You can stay here for tonight, I dont want you cracking your skull or something,”

Sousuke obediently came over, crawling into the bunk and then literally flopping on top of Rin, becoming dead weight in seconds.  
With a soft sigh, Rin steeled himself to a night of being a human pillow and drowned with the smell of alcohol and Sousuke.

~~~~~~~~~~

**_The third time is Sousuke totally taking advantage._ **

Sousuke stared at his friend from his position, peeking down from his top bunk. Rin was curled up in his own bed, buried under his blanket and pillows, “Oi, are you okay?”

“No,” came the gruff reply from the pile of red hair that was the only thing visible of his friend.

“It’s not even that bad, they just turned heating down a bit,” he stated, “Are you really that bothered by it?”

Some struggling and Rin peered out from under his blankets, shooting him a betrayed look, “It’s fucking cold okay,”

Sousuke hummed in understanding. Thinking back, Rin did often wore a lot of clothing when going out. Sousuke assumed it was a fashion thing, but could it have actually been an “this country’s weather is cold” thing?

“Oi,” Sousuke blinked, and turned his attention back to Rin, “Give me your blankets,”

Sousuke stared at the sudden demand, then grinned, “What? What if I get cold?”

“You’re a thick skinned, jerk, give me your blankets,”

“Try asking more nicely,”

“Souuuuuuuuuusuke,” Rin whined, pushing his blanket down some more and really it was unfair how weak Sousuke was to that pout, and yes it was a pout no matter what Rin says.

With a sigh, Sousuke grabbed his own blankets and pillows and hopped down from his bunk. He leaned over Rin, who watched him warily now, “Move over,”

“Eh?”

“If I give you my blankets, I’ll get cold, so let’s share,” he explained not looking him in the eye.

It was several moments of silence, and Sousuke wondered if he made things awkward but then Rin huffed and made space for him, “You’d better be warm you bastard,”

He grinned and laid himself beside Rin wrapping arms and blankets around Rin’s cocoon of blankets.

~~~~~~~~

_**The fourth time is the kouhais fault and Sousuke was a tad bit jealous.** _

“How do you keep getting in?” Sousuke groaned as their door once again slammed open, revealing a harried Aichirou.

“Sorry, Yamazaki-senpai,” Ai said, though he didn’t even look at the top bunk, attention solely on Rin who just looked at him tiredly.

Rin sighed, this was starting to turn into a bad habit and really this could reflect horribly on their swimming the next day. And by that he meant Sousuke might just follow through with his grumblings of just drowning Ai or Momotarou.

He turned to Ai with a raised eyebrow, “What is it this time?”

“He just invaded my bunk and demanded a sleepover, I don’t understand, Rin-senpai,” was the rushed reply, “I didn’t even do that,”

Rin felt torn. Should he tell Ai to just sleep with Momotarou already and hope the other boy stops, should he tell Momotarou off which might just make the boy’s attention turn to him or should he just let Sousuke drown them both?

The third option was starting to sound so appealing when the source of their problems barged into their room, loud and pouting.

“Not fair, Nitori-senpai!” he announced, “I want to sleepover with Rin-senpai too!”

Both Sousuke and him groan, and Rin watches as Ai grit his teeth. He sighs and decides to take one for the team.

“Oi, you can stay here tonight, but let Ai sleep properly,”

“Yey~!” Momo excitedly dived into his bunk, crawling over Rin to rest between Rin and the wall, and Rin really didn’t want to know why he was already carrying his pillow around with him. It wouldn’t do to be so suspicious of his kouhai. He turned to Ai, expecting him to be getting ready to head to his room, but he was just staring at them with a pout, and Rin sighed, pushing Momotarou deeper into the bunk and making space for him, he huffed, “Fine,”

Ai brightened immediately crawling into his bunk too, apparently not needing his own pillows.

Rin laid back down sandwiched between the two then blinked, only barely holding in a yelp of surprise as he saw Sousuke, who he realized had been silent the whole exchange was leaning over his bunk and staring at him.

Rin groaned, “Fine! You too!”

Sousuke chuckled and hopped down from the top bunk, handing a pillow to Ai and then laying down behind him.

“Don’t blame me if you idiots find yourself on the floor tomorrow morning,” Rin grumbled, trying to get comfortable sandwiched between so many bodies. God what was his life even.

~~~~~~~~

**_The fifth time they’re celebrating_ **

It was late after they had finally been released by the other members of the swim club, who, if the racket was to be believed, were still celebrating, not quite off the high of winning yet. They both sat in Rin’s bunk, Sousuke with a pleased smile on his face, and looking exceptionally content, Rin with his bright as the sun grin splitting his face, eyes shining and Sousuke couldn’t look away if he wanted.

“We did it,” Rin muttered and Sousuke hummed in agreement feeling more relaxed than he had been before. They had done it, they were going to Nationals, and the chances of Rin getting scouted were higher than ever if he hadn’t already been scouted during Regionals.

He had lead the team amazingly, and Sousuke was certain that no one could deny that.

Sousuke felt more than saw Rin lie down on his bunk, and he tried not to jump as arms wrapped around his waist, Rin’s face burying against his back.

“Fuck, we’re going to Nationals,” and Sousuke smiled at the amazement in Rin’s voice.

“Yup, you did great, captain~,” he teased, hand wrapping around both of Rin’s.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, we actually did it,” he felt Rin rub against his back, and the wetness there was a tell that his emotional friend was in tears.

He unwrapped Rin’s arms from his waist, and turned to Rin, one look though and Sousuke was laying down beside Rin, arms open as Rin flung himself to Sousuke, face buried against his chest, “Shit, we won,”

It had been close, Iwatobi hadn’t been slacking but they’d done it. And they were going to Nationals.

“That’s right,” He said quietly this time, a hand rubbing Rin’s back comfortingly, “You should rest, I’m sure lots of people want to talk to you tomorrow,” Hopefully some of them scouts. He’d need to call the guy who scouted him, see if they’d taken an interest in Rin as well.

“Stay?” was the quiet sniffle, and Sousuke looked down at Rin’s grin and teary eyes and nodded.

“Of course, you might just start bawling if I leave and then we’d both get no sleep,”

“Jerk,” Rin huffed, hiding his face against Sousuke’s chest again, arms tightening around his waist even as his own wound around Rin’s form, a hand continuing to stroke his hair. 

“You did really, really amazing, Rin,”


	2. The fourth time is the kouhais fault and Sousuke was a tad bit jealous (Art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for part of the fic, specifically the sleepover. Made by pirateaffair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since someone asked about art of this I asked permission from the artist to post it here and they agreed. Don' repost.

Art by [pirateaffair](http://pirateaffair.tumblr.com/post/92918515542/samezuka-sleepover-from-five-times-they-shared-a).

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr


End file.
